Mita (Hatsu Inu)
Mita is a rich & smart highschool student & the main villain of the erotic manga Hatsu Inu & its OVA adaptation, Hatsu Inu: The Animation & its sequel Hatsu Inu: A Strange Kind of Woman- Again. She has a crush on Fukaya and will do anything to win his heart even if it means of using love potions. Role in Hatsu Inu Mita is first seen spying on Fukaya & Fujino. After spying on them, she concucted an aphrodisiac love potion & then tested it on herself while doing love with a group of illusionary Fukaya. On the next day, she runs off to Fujino & then gives her the love potion that she said would improve their sex life & "warned" her not to use it. After Fujino uses it & became unconscious of having sex with Fukaya several times, Mita took this as an opportunity after Fukaya left the clinic. She then arrives in the hallway and told him that the potion really did work. Fukaya then ask her what did she do this time why Fujino is sexually attractive. She then responses by drinking the potion & then kiss him, with her lips covered with the potion. With his libido increased, he takes Mita home with him & then forces herself on him. The two have sex until Fujino arrives, much to her horror & Mita grinning wickedly. Disgusted, Fujino left the house & Fukaya goes after her but is grabbed by Mita who won't let go. She tells Fukaya that this isn't the first time she's confessed her feeling about him, and then apparently Mita is also a virgin. Fukaya says that he 'cannot', and then Mita gives in saying that her feeling for him were all just fake and that he better get a move on or else Fujino might run off too far away. In truth, Mita is lying because she really does like Fukaya. The next day, she is seen with Fujino on the train, much to his surprise but Mita tells him not to worry because she's an easy going girl, but even that statement is also a lie. Quotes *To Fujino: You're Fujino Shion, right? *To Fujino introducing herself: Please to meet you, I'm Mita, an acquaitance of Fukaya. *To Fujino before introducing the love potion: I have a little something to take care of that. *To Fujino "warning" her not to drink the love potion: But make sure that you don't drink any. See Ya!! *To Fukaya upon hearing that Fujino drank the potion: Looks like she drank it after all. *To Fukaya after drugging him with the love potion: Didn't you think there was a point on all my teasing? *To Fukaya on suggesting to kidnap him: Oh well, let's go to your place. It be a problem if we start here in the open. *To Fukaya while he is trying to control his hormones: If you try to hold it, you'll go insane..... *To Fukaya upon trying to go after Fujino: Are you going to just leave me like this? Today isn't the first time I've said like you. *To Fukaya upon letting him "go": I was lying. Get a move on. *To Fukaya while letting him "go": I'm an easygoing girl. *To Fukaya angrily revealing that she is lying: I told you I'm an easygoing woman thanks to you but I'm not letting go here, it goes from here!!! Trivia *Even though Fujino Shion is more featured than her, she is highly remembered and liked by many fans. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rapists Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Karma Houdini Category:Opportunists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Redeemed